S301 In Security
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, H. Interludes with Sato affect how Reed adjusts to the MACOs. Missing scenes for Xindi, Ep1Season3.


Title: S301-In Security Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Interludes with Hoshi affect how Malcolm adjusts to the presence of the MACOs.   
  
Notes: Missing scenes for Xindi, Season 3, Episode1. Written September 14, 2003. Disclaimer: The Enterprise characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
IN SECURITY  
  
In the command center, Captain Jonathan Archer had just finished his tirade at his tactical officer.  
  
"Understood," said Lieutenant Malcolm Reed softly after the Captain left.   
  
Reed found the encounter too reminiscent of his interactions with his father. Reed dampened that image, determined he would not disappoint his Captain the way he had disappointed Stuart Reed. He went back to the diagnostics he had been running, but Archer's voice kept ringing in his mind.  
  
It wasn't the rebuke that was upsetting; it was the change in character. Archer had always pushed aside Reed's concerns with a smile about his security chief's paranoid tendencies, but still had listened to Reed's misgivings. The condescending tone, the rigid focus--these were all new to the Captain's demeanor and were quite unsettling. Reed felt as if he were dealing with an entirely different Jonathan Archer since they had entered the expanse.   
  
T'Pol gave a quick glance to Reed as he returned to his work. She appreciated the quiet man and predicted that Reed would soon have his paranoia justified. She would take the Captain aside later to echo Reed's cautions. In fact, she would insist that the Lieutenant accompany Archer once contact was established with the miners. At the moment, though, the human seemed to need a distraction.   
  
"Perhaps this would be a good time to see to your lunch, Lieutenant."  
  
-----  
  
Reed entered the mess hall but stopped abruptly in surprise. Sitting amid a cadre of MACOs was none other than Ensign Hoshi Sato looking quite contented.  
  
Major Hayes looked up briefly to catch the expression on Reed's face. The Lieutenant gave the barest nod and continued to the serving line. This was not the mid-day break Reed needed after Captain Archer's little rant in the command center. It somehow amplified his insecurities. He felt--Malcolm looked at Hoshi and the MACOs. He felt betrayed.   
  
Why was he feeling betrayed? Malcolm had to concede that Hoshi had no reason to avoid the young men at the table. Malcolm just wished he could think of a reasonable objection to make. Or something he could do to just make them disappear. It wasn't as if he were jealous.  
  
"...please excuse us, ma'am."  
  
Malcolm heard the MACOs standing and realized Hoshi was being left by the men she had been trying to befriend. How could they just desert Hoshi like that? Couldn't these men appreciate a unique woman when they met one? Wait. Isn't this what he wanted just a moment ago? He shook his head in confusion. The Expanse was having a bad effect on his cognitive processes. He squared his shoulders and walked to her table.  
  
"May I join you, Ensign?" asked Reed. Sato gave him the smile and nod he expected. Perhaps not everything had changed in the Expanse.  
  
"Take your pick of seats," replied Sato. She wasn't offended by the abrupt departure of the MACos, but she did notice Reed's black mood. Was there a reason Major Hayes had suddenly called his men away?   
  
She decided to lighten the atmosphere. "I didn't think a linguist would scare off MACOs."  
  
Reed had to smile at the idea. "I'm sure they have something important to attend to--or their manners are not what I would expect."  
  
Sato had trouble swallowing her food. Was Reed sounding protective of her? She took a quick drink before saying, "Their manners are impeccable. Every single man stood up when I approached the table. Made me feel special."  
  
The frown was back on Reed's face as he had a sudden image of Hoshi Sato dressed in a harem outfit lounging on cushions while MACOs carried away her litter. He shook it off and said, "You'll let me know if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable. The ship's security is my responsibility after all."  
  
"I'll remember that, Lieutenant, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. After all this time on board, this was the first opportunity I've had to even speak with our guests," said Hoshi with a quick wink. Then she added, "Is that what's bothering you? You thought you had to pull a Big Brother act and protect Little Sister?"  
  
Reed registered Sato's accusing tone underneath the question. They had had several conversations about the Big Brother-Little Sister relationship the senior officers maintained with her. "No, it isn't. I'm just not having a good day."  
  
"I wasn't either until I came into the mess hall. This morning the Captain read my progress report on trying to decipher some of the languages we've encountered as we monitor transmissions and he wasn't happy."   
  
Sato's face fell for a moment as she considered Archer's tirade. "I'm supposed to 'stay focused on the task at hand.' But, dammit, I am working hard! I've spent--never mind. I thought listening to the accent of the MACOs would distract me and it did."  
  
"I know how you feel, about the Captain I mean," said Reed.   
  
"You, too?" asked Sato. At Reed's nod, a bright smile lit her face. "Well, it's good to know I'm not alone. I was beginning to feel very insecure about my place on the ship."  
  
Reed's face now had his characteristic half-smile. "I'm glad my misery has brightened your day."  
  
Sato lifted her glass to offer a toast, "Misery loves company."  
  
"Cheers," said Reed as their glasses clicked.  
  
-----   
  
Lieutenant Reed and Major Hayes stood in the command center reviewing their options for rescuing Archer and Tucker from the mining facility. The Major's very bearing reminded the Lieutenant of Stuart Reed. Who knew it would be his father haunting him on this mission? Reed kept his voice steady as he briefed Hayes, however.  
  
"Ensign Sato found a way to monitor the transmissions within the mines. She'll be able to keep us apprised of where they're sending their security teams." Reed spoke with confidence in Sato's ability.  
  
"That linguist of yours is quite an asset," said Hayes a bit absently as he remembered the sociable young woman who sat with them at lunch. "Real friendly, too."  
  
"It's her nature. I assume her overtures won't be misinterpreted," stated Reed.  
  
Hayes bit back a smile. So, he hadn't misread the Lieutenant's frown when he had found Sato among the MACOs. Jealousy was probably making Reed uncharitable toward his unit.   
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Lieutenant. My men will act as complete gentlemen with the lady--especially if they're kept busy preparing for rescue operations."  
  
Reed chose his next words deliberately.  
  
"Ensign Sato is not the issue here. We have more experience dealing with alien environments, Major. And quite a bit of experience rescuing our Captain."  
  
Hayes knew that getting captured or kidnapped seemed to be second nature to Captain Archer, but this presented the perfect opportunity for his unit to show their mettle.   
  
"Every simulation we've been on suggests we're capable of handling the rescue, sir. We're trained soldiers; it's second nature to us."  
  
"But that hasn't been tested in the field, Major," insisted Reed.   
  
"Everyone in my unit is eager for a chance to prove ourselves."  
  
"You'll have to come up with a better reason than that," said Reed. "I will not endanger my Captain and Chief Engineer just because you want a baptism by fire."  
  
Hayes kept quiet for a moment as he considered his options. "Your crew is trained to operate this starship; my troops are trained to directly engage the enemy."  
  
"Are you claiming territory, Major?"   
  
"Let's say I can make sure your personal territory remains undisturbed if you give the MACOs the rescue mission." Hayes didn't have to spell out he was covertly referring to Ensign Sato.  
  
Reed looked at Hayes for a moment, but before he could say anything, T'Pol entered to listen to their report. Reed ultimately gave his reluctant agreement.  
  
"We'll use the MACOs for the rescue, but under my direction," said Reed with a deliberate look toward Hayes. The Major acquiesced.   
  
The Vulcan sensed the tension in the air between the two men and wasn't surprised when Reed muttered about having to deal with military types all his life. She wondered if humans were blinded when they looked into a mirror.  
  
For his part, Reed felt as if he had been blackmailed by Hayes regarding Hoshi. The comment about knowing military types was a reference to similarities he saw between his father and Hayes. But as Reed walked away, he realized he had been describing himself as well.  
  
-----  
  
After the rescue, Malcolm left Trip in front of sickbay and made his way to his quarters, but soon changed directions. Hoshi had done a superb job of informing them on the whereabouts of the miners. He wanted to personally commend her good work as they had retrieved Archer and Tucker.   
  
"Lieutenant? Come in," said Hoshi as she stood aside. Malcolm noticed she was ready for bed and was wearing a familiar blue t-shirt. He said nothing about it, however.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for the good job during the rescue mission. It made the task easier," said Malcolm as he sat beside Hoshi on her bunk in response to her invitation.   
  
She leaned on her arm as she looked at him and smiled. "How did the MACOs do?"  
  
"They did an excellent job, probably better than my own security team would have," admitted Malcolm.  
  
"Jealous?" asked Hoshi. Her brown eyes were soft an sympathetic.  
  
Malcolm looked at her sharply, then realized what she meant. "Of their toys, yes. Of their rigid military attitude, no."  
  
"We used to call you the Old Soldier, you know," teased Hoshi.  
  
"Thank you for making me feel ancient," said Malcolm as he leaned back against the wall with a sigh.  
  
"You know what I meant. If I thought you were Old-old I wouldn't think of you as one of my boys." Hoshi grabbed her pillow and placed in on her lap, smoothing out the fabric as she spoke.   
  
"Is there any way I can achieve a level of maturity without being a grizzled old man?"  
  
"You could give me a neck rub. I was bent over the console while I was monitoring the miners. I didn't realize how tense I was holding myself," said Hoshi as she turned her back to Malcolm.  
  
The image of Hoshi in a harem outfit again flittered through his mind, only this time she was haughtily dismissing a sea of outstretched MACO hands all wanting a chance to give her a massage.  
  
Malcolm began to rub the muscles of her shoulder and neck when delicious moans began escaping from the linguist. "Now how exactly does this neck rub gain me a level of maturity in your eyes?"  
  
"Hm. Let's see. Good rhythm, just the right pressure, strong hands that don't wander. A boy wouldn't be able to handle the assignment."   
  
She heard Malcolm chuckling at her assessment. Hoshi was quiet for a moment, then she added, "I'm glad you're out here with us, Malcolm. The MACOs are fine for facing danger, but knowing you're here is what gives me a sense of security."  
  
"That's the reason I am in security, Ensign, I get a sense of accomplishment from keeping the crew safe."  
  
Hoshi shrugged her shoulders when he moved his hands and rubbed the fabric on the sleeve of the t-shirt she was wearing. She stifled a yawn and said, "Then you should appreciate the fact that I'll sleep peacefully tonight. Thanks for the neck rub."  
  
As Malcolm walked to his quarters, all of his insecurities fell away. They would certainly return tomorrow, but at the moment he could only feel satisfied. He had kept his crew safe--and if that meant help from the MACOs and Hoshi, then it was a situation he could live with.  
  
*****  
  
Author Note:  
  
I wanted to provide some background for the episodes and so began writing missing scenes or codas for season 3 with an R/S twist because that's my 'ship. Some of the scenes will have continuity with each other, but others will vary and show a fresh start.  
  
And I don't dislike the MACOs or Archer, but I do like playing around with motivations for behavior.   
  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
